


Emergency

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Femslash100's prompt 601: Emergency.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt 601: Emergency.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Emergency

~

“Thanks for coming,” Ginny said as they neared the restaurant. “I couldn’t have faced him alone. I’d have faked a female emergency to escape.” 

“Of course I came.” Pansy placed a proprietary hand on the small of Ginny’s back. “I have to protect my investment.” 

Ginny sighed. “Please don’t talk like that when we’re with Harry.” 

“I make no promises.” Pansy smirked when Ginny glared at her. “What? I refuse to let Potter think I’m going to fade into the background just because he’s back.” 

Ginny smiled. “That won’t happen. No matter how uncomfortable things get.” 

Pansy hummed. “We’ll see.” 

~

Pansy and Ginny stared. “Why’s Malfoy here?” asked Ginny, her hand tightening on Pansy’s. 

Potter raised an eyebrow. “I could ask the same about Parkinson,” he said. 

Draco smirked. “I’m here to ensure this dinner doesn’t get out of hand.” 

“Out of hand?” Ginny scowled. “What does that mean?” 

Potter cleared his throat. “You do have a temper, Gin.” 

“We didn’t want to have to call emergency services,” cut in Draco smoothly. 

Pansy laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Ginny hissed. 

“Don’t you see?” Pansy inclined her head towards Potter and Draco. “They’re doing the same thing we are.” 

Ginny gasped. “Merlin!” 

~

“So you and Parkinson, hm?” Potter, looking bemused, smiled across the table at them.

Ginny sent a pointed look towards Draco. “You and Malfoy? When did that happen?” 

“While we were on assignment these past few months.” Potter cleared his throat, eyeing Pansy. “I take it I don’t need to explain to you what will happen if you hurt her?” 

“Harry!” cried Ginny. 

Pansy smirked. “Ditto to you about Draco.” She leaned forward. “Hurt him, and _you’ll_ need emergency services.” 

Potter nodded. 

“Looks like we all understand each other,” said Draco. 

“Lovely.” Pansy perused the menu. “So, what’s good here?” 

~

Once back at Ginny’s flat, Ginny collapsed onto the sofa. “Thank Merlin!” 

Chuckling, Pansy hiked up her skirt, straddled Ginny’s lap, and embraced her. “Just so you know, I was prepared to take on the Saviour of the wizarding world for you.” 

Ginny laughed, resting her hands on Pansy’s thighs. “Were you now? Maybe I should have let you. That could’ve been interesting.” 

Pansy snorted. “Oh, I would’ve won.” 

“Really?” 

“Naturally.” Pansy leaned in. “Because in an emergency, I’d cheat.” 

“I’m shocked!” 

“Slytherin.” 

“Point.” Ginny kissed Pansy, smiling against her mouth. “Good thing I love that about you.” 

“Good thing.” 

~


End file.
